Rising Sun
by Rainmist-and-Lilymist
Summary: Dovewing's and Tigerheart's kits are now apprentices, but now they have a prophecy in their paws, and they don't even know what it means. Yet.
1. Prologue

**Hello there! I am now writing a fanfiction for warriors, if you cannot tell already. This happens after The Last Hope, as you might guess. And I am really happy with what I've got so far!**

**Disclaimer: Anything you see that you might recognize I do **_**not**_** own! Especially the warriors series or code any of that, that's all owned by the Erin's! If I had owned it, I would be quite rich, but I am not.**

* * *

Prologue

A fluffy, pale gray she-cat with blue eyes pushed through the ferns that had been turned silver in the moonlight and padded into an open clearing. There was a silhouette of another cat on the other side of the clearing. The cat stood up and padded toward her. He was a huge dark brown tiger-striped tabby tom with a torn ear, and amber eyes. She purred happily.

"You came," he meowed softly as he pressed his muzzle into her cheek.

"Why wouldn't I?" she asked. He shook his head and purred softly. "Tigerheart," she mewed, "I have something to tell you." He looked at her, holding her gaze with his amber eyes. "I'm going to have kits," she mewed with happiness edging at her voice.

"That's great, Dovewing!" he mewed happily, his eyes dancing with joyfulness.

"What am I going to tell them?" she asked her happiness fading.

"What do you mean?" he meowed. "Queens don't have to tell who the father of the kits are."

"I know," she mewed. "But if a kit looks like you…" she trailed of. "They'll be suspicious."

"Then they can be suspicious, they can't know, there are other cats that look close to me," he mewed.

"I guess," Dovewing meowed. "I won't be able to come as often, because once I'm stuck in the nursery, they'll be watching me like a hawk," she mewed.

Tigerheart sighed. "But it's for the best. And it's to keep you safe, something I can't do because of our Clans," he meowed. "Who knows that your expecting kits?" he asked.

"Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Cinderheart, Ivypool, Squirrelflight, Brackenfur, Millie, Graystripe–"

Tigerheart cut her off "–the whole Clan practically?" he meowed, he didn't sound angry, he sounded like he had expected it.

Dovewing nodded shortly with her eyes dancing with happiness. "Yea," she mewed, "I've already moved into the nursery, a couple of my clanmates have asked who the father is, some are suspecting Bumblestripe," she mumbled.

Tigerheart snorted in laughter. "That fur ball?" he meowed his eyes gleaming in the moonlight. "You've got to be kidding me!"

She shook her head. "Whitewing wants it to be him," she meowed. "If she found out it was you, she'd have my tail!" she mewed in amusement.

"You should get going soon," he meowed, "I wouldn't want you to get in trouble for being out, especially now," he added as he pressed his muzzle against her cheek. "If you can make it tomorrow, I'll be here, if not, it's okay. I understand."

She nodded. "I'll try to see you tomorrow," she murmured as she slipped back into the ferns.

Dovewing padded back to ThunderClan camp, leaving Tigerheart behind in the clearing. She made it back to the camp without being noticed and even managed to slip into her nest unnoticed.

* * *

Dovewing gasped with pain as the first kit came. Her body shook with effort and pain as the first kit slipped out. A she-cat. She licked the bundle of fur before she convulsed in pain as another kit slipped out. Another she-cat. Dovewing licked the second kit just as a third pain ran through her body. A third kit slipped out. A tiny tom. She licked the tiny kit's fur the wrong way sending heat into his body before placing him beside his two siblings at her belly.

She'd done it all by herself. She had come away from camp to have her kits. She had been on a walk with Cinderheart, the she-cat had gone back to camp for herbs from Jayfeather, but hadn't returned in time or Dovewing's kitting.

She looked at her kits with pride in her eyes. Two she-kits and a tiny tom. The two she-cats looked almost identical, both were a silvery-gray shade, except for one had a black tip on her ears and the other did not. "Rainkit and Lilykit," she murmured as she named the two identical kits. She studied the tom, he was small yes, but he was going to be strong, just like his father. The tom was gray with a little patch of Tigerheart's fur on his forehead and on his muzzle. "Bramblekit," she murmured softly as she curled her tail around her kits.

Cinderheart came crashing through the undergrowth and then stopped abruptly seeing that Dovewing's kits were suckling. "Are you alright?" she asked worriedly as she looked at Dovewing's kits.

Dovewing nodded her head warily, "Only tired," she meowed as she closed her eyes for a moment.

"Thank goodness I brought Lionblaze with me," Cinderheart meowed looking at Lionblaze as the ThunderClan warrior stepped out of the undergrowth beside his mate. "We can all carry one of the kits," she meowed looking at Dovewing.

Dovewing nodded again. She got to her paws leaving her kits mewling for a moment before she picked up Bramblekit and Cinderheart picked up Lilykit and the ThunderClan warrior picked up Rainkit.

The two she-cats followed Lionblaze back to the camp with the kit's scruffs in their jaws.

When they reached camp Lionblaze set Rainkit down. "You should probably let Jayfeather look at them," he meowed.

Dovewing nodded, Cinderheart had already known Lionblaze's plans and had already brought Lilykit to Jayfeather's den and had come back for the kit's sister. The two she-cats brought the two other kits to Jayfeather's den.

"They seem healthy," he meowed as he turned toward them. "But the tom seems a little small." Dovewing nodded, she already knew this, but there she wasn't in the mood for arguing with the older tom. "They'll live," he meowed. "You need to rest, go back to the nursery," he meowed. "I'll help you take the kits back."

Dovewing picked up Bramblekit again and the two other gray cats picked up her other two kits and carried them to the nursery where they were attacked with questions by Cinderheart's own two kits.

"Be quiet," Cinderheart meowed in a hushed voice. "Dovewing is very tired, she deserves rest."

Finally Cinderheart's kits quieted and Dovewing finally fell asleep.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! I'm here, and listening, review, I don't care if they're mean reviews, nice reviews, knowing that someone's reading my stories make me feel better about writing them! Have a good day/afternoon/night my peoples!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Anything you see that you might recognize I do **_**not**_** own! Especially the warriors series or code any of that, that's all owned by the Erin's! If I had owned it, I would be quite rich, but I am not.**

* * *

Chapter One

"Come on! Get up mom!" Bramblekit mewed loudly in Dovewing's ear. Dovewing flicked her ear, acknowledging that her son was there, but she didn't want to get up quite yet, it probably wasn't even dawn yet.

"Please!" Lilykit mewed as she joined in on Bramblekit's pleading.

Dovewing sighed as she pushed herself to her paws. "What?" she asked sleepily.

"We wanna see the camp! And Cinderheart said that we had to ask you first!" Bramblekit meowed. "_Please_!" he mewed.

"Fine," Dovewing meowed. "You can go, but be careful, and stay out of the warriors ways," she mewed. She nudged her only son out of her nest. Bramblekit hurried out of the nursery eagerly followed by his two sisters.

"There you are!" Dustkit mewed loudly as the Dovewing's kits tumbled out of the nursery. "We didn't think Dovewing let you come!" he mewed as his sister, Duskkit padded toward them with an older cat, an apprentice. "This is Amberpaw," Dustkit mewed looking at the apprentice.

_We're so small compared to her! _Bramblekit thought silently as Amberpaw loomed over them.

"Hi!" the golden-brown she-cat mewed cheerfully to the three youngest kits.

"Hi," Rainkit mewed looking at the apprentice. "How long have you been an apprentice?" she asked tilting her head to the side curiously.

"Two moons now," Amberpaw meowed proudly.

"We only have to wait a few moons until we're apprentices!" Lilykit boasted loudly almost bouncing up and down on her paws.

Amberpaw looked at Bramblekit's older sister. "I can teach you guys how to get into a hunter's crouch," the apprentice mewed.

"Actually," Dustkit mewed interrupting Amberpaw. "We were going to show them the camp," he meowed giving the golden-brown she-cat a stare, hoping that the she-cat would take the stare as a sign to go away.

"Ah, okay, come and get me later if you want to," Amberpaw mewed as she turned away from the kits and padded toward the apprentice den.

"Come on," Duskkit mewed flicking her tail. The pure white she-cat led them toward apprentice den where Amberpaw had disappeared. "This is the apprentice den. We'll be sleeping in here in less than a quarter moon," she mewed cheerfully. Bramblekit looked around the den, he saw Amberpaw curled up in her nest and another cat curled up in their nest near the back edge of the apprentice den. "Let's go, we don't want to wake them," she mewed as she led the younger kits out of the apprentice den. "I'll show you the warriors den and then the elders den," she mewed looking back at them to make sure they were following her.

Bramblekit, Rainkit, and Lilykit followed the older kit almost on her tail. Duskkit led them to a bigger den.

"Don't go in there," Duskkit mewed. "They don't like kits in there," she murmured. He looked around the den from the outside in awe. The den was huge! At least three times as big as the nursery. "And the last stop! The elders den!" Duskkit bounced enthusiastically from the warriors den toward a huge tree stump in the ground close to the fresh-kill pile.

The four kits entered the elders den peering around the den in curiosity.

"Hello, youngsters," a voice rasped from the far side of the den.

"Spiderleg!" Duskkit mewed happily.

"Hello, Duskkit," he meowed looking at the four kits. "What're you up to now? Nothing mischievous I hope?"

"No! I'm showing them around camp!" she mewed cheerfully.

"Oh?" Spiderleg meowed. "How are you three enjoying it?"

"It's awesome!" Rainkit purred looking at the elder. Her two siblings echoed her.

Spiderleg's eyes sparkled with laughter at the two kits. "Well, then I'll leave you four to your tour," he meowed.

Duskkit dipped her head to the elder than turned around to face her denmates. "Come on guys! We'll go see Bramblestar!" she mewed as she bounded out of the elders den. The three kits bounced after her toward the ThunderClan leader's den.

* * *

**Yes, I know this chapter is a little short, but it was just to get it started. The story will be based around Bramblekit and Rainkit (Rainpaw and Bramblepaw (Rainpaw based off my name for ff of course)), and also another thing. This happens after The Last Hope. God dang that story was so sad, and a little random at points. Lightning and boom you're dead! But thankfully Tigerstar finally got what he deserved. I liked him… until he went all crazy and whoop-de-do on them… Hehe hope you liked this chapter! Don't forget to review my little friends!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Anything you see that you might recognize I do **_**not**_** own! Especially the warriors series or code any of that, that's all owned by the Erin's! If I had owned it, I would be quite rich, but I am not.**

**This chapter is the day of the three kit's apprentice ceremonies!**

* * *

Chapter Two

Rainkit bounced up and down on her paws as she talked to Duskpaw and Dustpaw excitedly. Today was her apprentice ceremony, she would be sleeping in the apprentice den with Duskpaw and Dustpaw and several other apprentices tonight. Her mother had called her in to be groomed a while ago, but Rainkit had ignored Dovewing, because she didn't want to be groomed she hated it when her mother cleaned her up for any occasion.

"Rainkit," Duskpaw meowed as Dovewing padded out of the nursery. "I think you should be going," she mewed nodding to Dovewing. "We'll see you later!" the pure white apprentice mewed as she padded away with her brother at her side.

"I told you to come in there a while ago," Dovewing meowed gently.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you," Rainkit lied as her amber eyes flickered to the camp entrance.

"Don't you dare," Dovewing meowed when she saw Rainkit's eyes fixed on the camp entrance. She picked her daughter up and carried her back to the nursery, with Rainkit squirming the whole way.

"Put. Me. Down!" Rainkit squeaked as she flailed her paws trying to get free of her mother's grip.

Dovewing set Rainkit down in her nest, as soon as the she-kit hit the nest she tried to run, but Dovewing picked her back up and set her down back in the nest. "Stop, or else you're going to look atrocious for the ceremony," Dovewing mewed as she licked Rainkit's head in-between her daughter's ears.

Bramblekit and Lilykit were sleeping in their nest, their pelts neatly groomed.

"Do you know who our mentors will be?" Rainkit asked batting her mother's muzzle away from her.

"It's a secret," Dovewing mewed. "I think you'll like your mentor," her mother added. "Wake them, the meeting will being shortly."

Rainkit nodded as her mother padded out of the den. Rainkit ran and jumped on her brother and sister. "Get up! Come on! The ceremony is soon!" she meowed bouncing up and down in the nest.

Rainkit was barreled over by Bramblekit. He put his paws on her shoulders, keeping her on the ground, even though he was smaller than her. "_Don't_ wake me up like _that_," he growled his eyes gleaming playfully.

Rainkit shoved her brother off of her. "Okay, fine," she huffed shaking the moss out of her fur. "Lilykit get up, the ceremony is starting soon," she meowed to her sister who was still sleeping.

Lilykit opened her eyes and raised her head. "But I want to sleep," she mumbled.

"I don't care. Don't you want to be an apprentice?" Rainkit mewed. She grabbed Lilykit by the scruff of her neck and started to drag her out of her nest.

"Okay! Okay! I'm up!" Lilykit meowed as she got to her paws. "Sheesh," she muttered. Lilykit shook out her fur and then followed her siblings out of the nursery.

"Duskpaw!" Rainkit meowed as she neared the older cat. The she-cat turned her head and looked at her. "Do you know where Dovewing is?" Rainkit asked tilting her head to the side.

Duskpaw's eyes searched the clearing and then she shook her head. "She might be talking to Bramblestar," she meowed.

"Maybe," Rainkit meowed as she turned away from the older cats. "Come on, we're gonna go see Bramblestar!" Rainkit meowed as she scampered toward High Ledge with Bramblekit and Lilykit on her heels. She jumped up the side of the ledge and then raced into Bramblestar's den.

Dovewing, Bramblestar, and Squirrelflight were all in his den sitting around in a circle speaking.

"Rainkit!" Dovewing meowed in surprise. "What're you doing up here?"

"I got them up!" Rainkit announced fluffing up her fur in excitement.

Bramblestar's whiskers twitched in amusement. "I think it's time for the ceremony," he meowed as the three warriors rose to their paws. Bramblestar led them outside the den, then Dovewing took the three kits down to the floor of the hollow. "Let all cats old enough to gather prey gather here, before High Ledge for a Clan meeting!" he yowled.

Cats poured out of their nests, all of them chattering excitedly, especially Rainkit, Bramblekit and Lilykit.

"We are gathered here today to name three more apprentices," Bramblestar meowed. Rainkit and her siblings were now staring up at Bramblestar. "Come forward," he meowed nodding to the three kits. Rainkit, Bramblekit, and Lilykit padded forward toward High Ledge. "Until she has earned her warrior name, she will be known as Rainpaw," Bramblestar meowed. "Squirrelflight, you are in need of an apprentice, and I am sure you are ready for another," he meowed looking at the ThunderClan deputy, she nodded. "Train her well," he meowed turning to Bramblekit as the apprentice and deputy touched noses. "Until he has earned–"

Bramblestar broke off as a yowl filled the air. His eyes shot up to the top of the hollow. A dark brown tabby stood at the top.

"Tigerheart!" Dovewing meowed in astonishment.

"What're you doing here?" Bramblestar meowed.

"They're blaming for impossible things!" Tigerheart meowed loudly. "They've banished me from ShadowClan!"

There were gasps from all around the Clan.

"Why were you banished?" Squirrelflight meowed, Rainkit hiding behind her.

"I was told I killed Blackstar," he meowed loud and clear.

Several more gasps came from the cats in the hollow.

"Why would he ever do such a thing?" Dovewing meowed. "It must have had the scent of the killer all over him."

"It did, and it was my scent," he meowed. "I have nowhere to go."

"Do you think we take in everyone?" Dustpelt meowed loudly in an angry voice.

"No," Tigerheart meowed, "but I'm ThunderClan, same as you," he meowed. "I deserve to stay here."

Bramblestar looked like he was considering the idea. "You will be treated as a visitor until we know the truth of it," he meowed.

Tigerheart nodded and then jumped down into the camp and say down near Dovewing.

Bramblestar turned his attention back to Bramblekit. "Until he has earned his warrior name, he will be known as Bramblepaw," Bramblestar meowed. "Lionblaze, you are ready for your second apprentice, and I'm sure you will train him well," Bramblestar went on. Lionblaze stepped forward and touched noses with his new apprentice. "Until she has earned her warrior name, she will be known as Lilypaw," Bramblestar meowed. "I will take Lilypaw as my apprentice." He jumped down from High Ledge and touched noses with the surprised apprentice.

"Rainpaw! Bramblepaw! Lilypaw!" the Clan cheered, including Tigerheart.

"You are _so_ lucky!" Rainpaw meowed as she padded over to Lilypaw.

Lilypaw put her head down in embarrassment. "Oh, I know know," she murmured.

"Congratulations!" Dovewing meowed followed by Tigerheart.

"Why is he following her like a lost kit?" Bramblepaw muttered in Rainpaw's ear.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Friends?" she suggested.

"You'll be the best warriors ThunderClan has ever seen," Tigerheart meowed lightheartedly. "The best warriors the Clans have ever seen," he added his whiskers twitching in amusement. "You may want to make your nests," he added.

"You said you're a ThunderClan cat?" Rainpaw meowed getting the courage to as the big tom the question.

He nodded. "My mother, Tawnypelt, is Bramblestar's sister," he meowed. "We stayed here for a while, my sister, brother and mother and me, while Sol was in ShadowClan, turning Blackstar against StarClan," Tigerheart mewed. Rainpaw's eyes widened. "Don't worry, Blackstar was back to his old self when that lousy excuse for a cat left the Clans." He looked over to Squirrelflight and caught her eye, the deputy walked toward them. "Hold on," he mewed to the apprentices and Dovewing. He pulled Squirrelflight off to the side, she nodded a couple times and they spoke a couple words Rainpaw couldn't catch before Tigerheart returned. "A tour of ThunderClan territory," he mewed. "You get to lead," he meowed looking at Dovewing. "You know it better than I do," he added when she looked at him with an uncomfortable look. "Unless you'd rather the _ShadowClan_ cat lead the _ThunderClan_ tour?" Tigerheart asked his whiskers twitching in amusement at Dovewing.

Their mother took it as a challenge. "I'll lead," she mewed. "And you'll follow _every_ order I say," she meowed with a glint of laughter in her pale blue eyes.

* * *

**Yes, Tigerheart did get banished from ShadowClan, I wanted to do something that wouldn't be obvious, please don't shoot me for putting him in ThunderClan... I worked really hard on this chapter. And I hope you like it. Rainpaw, Bramblepaw, and Lilypaw are part of the prophecy, it's not like the Three, this prophecy is different, not sure exactly what the prophecy is yet! But there'll be one! And it'll be good! You just wait!**

**Don't forget to review my friends!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks to those who reviewed! I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: Anything you see that you might recognize I do _not_ own! Especially the warriors series or code any of that, that's all owned by the Erin's! If I had owned it, I would be quite rich, but I am not.**

* * *

Chapter Three

Bramblepaw followed his mother and Tigerheart out of camp with Rainpaw at his side and Lilypaw behind him. Tigerheart seemed like he wanted to say something, but Dovewing wouldn't let him say it, and it annoyed Bramblepaw knowing that they were keeping something from him.

"Grumpy fur ball," Rainpaw mewed shoving him playfully. He shoved her back. "I'm not the one scowling at Dovewing and Tigerheart," she mewed as she started to run ahead of him. He dashed after her running past the two older cats.

"Don't go too far ahead!" Tigerheart called after them.

"What're you? My father?" he muttered to himself as he barreled into his sister who'd stopped at the edge of the lake that was right ahead of him. "Sorry," he mewed as he pulled Rainpaw back to her paws. He looked out at the water his silvery-gray fur ruffling in the light breeze that came off of the water. Rainpaw shoved him forward forcing him down the side of the banks and into the water. He landed in shallow water and then growled as he pushed himself to his paws and climbed back up on to dry ground.

Once he got out of the water he shook his pelt out and then instantly pinned his sister to the ground. Rainpaw hadn't noticed that he'd gotten back onto the dry ground and she was shocked. "Gotcha," he growled. He tried to sound like he wasn't messing around, but he was. "I'm not RiverClan, and I'm never going to be, don't put me in water or else I'll put you in the water, _like this_." The last two words were a lie, he would never harm his siblings or mother and whoever their father was.

Tigerheart, Dovewing and Lilypaw come out of the forest. "What are you doing?" Dovewing meowed looking at her two kits.

"Playing," Rainpaw managed.

"You're soaking wet!" the older she-cat mewed looking at Bramblepaw.

"She pushed me into the water," he meowed.

Tigerheart shook his head, but his eyes gave away that he wasn't angry or upset, he was amused. "Get up," the ShadowClan cat mewed. "We've got quite a way to go, we don't want you to be tired before we finish it all."

Bramblepaw let his sister up to her paws but shoved her off to the side when she was balanced on her paws. She scowled at him and then followed the warriors back into the forest.

"That was so awesome!" Lilypaw meowed enthusiastically.

Bramblepaw rolled his eyes. "It wasn't that exciting. Maybe for Dovewing and Tigerheart," he muttered. "Must have been exciting mooning over each other the whole time."

Rainpaw nudged him. "They're right there," she hissed. "Do you want them to hear you?"

"I don't care," he muttered. "They're not even attempting to hide it."

"Plus he's not our father," Lilypaw mewed. "It doesn't seem right."

"We don't know that," Rainpaw meowed. "We don't know who our father is. For all we know he could be."

"That means I'm ShadowClan," Bramblepaw muttered. "Ick."

"But we don't know that," Lilypaw argued.

"You wanna find out? You're gonna have to either wait or you're gonna have to ask," Rainpaw meowed. "And I am _not_ asking."

Bramblepaw looked away from his sisters. "I'm going to sleep. It's late, and we're probably going to be training tomorrow," he murmured as he padded into the apprentice den. He laid down in his nest and closed his eyes.

"Hello, you one," a voice murmured in his dream. A black cat stood in front of Bramblepaw.

"Who are you?" Bramblepaw demanded.

"My name is not important," the tom meowed. "There are traitors among you," he meowed his amber eyes cold and hard. "Tigerheart betrayed his Clan, and killed Blackstar."

"You don't seriously believe he did that, do you?" Bramblepaw asked irritated that Tigerheart had been singled out for something that hadn't been proved yet.

"He did it. There was proof all around Blackstar. His fur, his scent, and there were scratch marks, the moves he used to get those scratch marks nobody else knows," the black cat meowed. "ShadowClan banished him from the Clan because of that. ThunderClan cats are too soft."

"We are not!" Bramblepaw snarled. "We're the bravest and toughest Clan there is!"

The black tom rolled his eyes. "That Clan has been ruined, there is nothing left of ThunderClan," he meowed. "Firestar destroyed the Clan, allowing kittypets, rogues and loners to join," he meowed. "The remains of ThunderClan will fall into chaos, and there is no way to stop it from happening," the tom meowed.

"There has to be a way!" Bramblepaw meowed as he flicked his silvery-gray tail back and forth.

The tom purred. "I can train you, and you will be the best warrior ThunderClan has ever seen, then you will be able to stop what is coming."

Bramblepaw's amber eyes widened. "Train me? I've already got a mentor."

"Lionblaze," the black cat meowed, his voice harsh. "I know. I will train you better than he will ever be able to."

* * *

**O****kay, so I'm not telling who the black kitty was, you might know. Another thing, Bramblepaw isn't bad, he's just a little buttmunch at times, he and Rainpaw are supposed to be close, like brother and sister close. Lilypaw is a little slow, which is quite funny, because her personality is based of Lily's. Hmm... I have nothing else to say! So... HAVE A GREAT DAY FOLKS! And don't forget to review!**


End file.
